Everything is not what it seems
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: When Sophie is being bullied by a kid at school and gets in trouble cause of this bully's actions Cory helps her set out to prove what's going on. But the consequences of their plan is serious and they learn that all they needed to do was tell her parent


Disclaimer: No, I don't own _Cory In The House _or any of the original characters. Thanks to Sara, Lydis Amanda, Lesile and all the other people that inspired me.

* * *

"Sophie I don't understand," Cory said, "you're such a beautiful person both on the inside and the outside. Why did you feel you needed to wear that"

Sophie stopped what she was doing. She stared at him like he had six heads"

"You really think I'm beautiful," she asked him

"I don't think it. I know it"

Tears sprang to her eyes as she gave him a big hug.

"It's just that Tenisha is always picking on me. She's calling me ugly and stupid and that I could never do anything right. I don't understand why she's so mean to me"

"Wait a second," Cory said, "first of all you gettin' in trouble cause of what this dang girl be doin'? That ain't fair. You need to tell your mom and dad what's going on"

"Tenisha will just deny it and she set me up to look bad"

"Well then," Cory said, "we just have to prove it and I got just the person that can help us"

* * *

"Soooooooooooooooooooo Cory Baxster needs my help," Stickler said smirking, "I don't know. What's in it for me?"

'How about I don't punch your lights out and tell on you about your latest stunt. You know you'd get in deep trouble if they knew about your latest stunt"

"That," Stickler said, "and $500"

Cory sighed. He didn't have time to argue with him.

"Fine," he said, "but you get the money after you deliver"

"Okay Baxster," Stickler said, "it's a deal"

* * *

"Now this is a hat camera. The camera is built into your hat," Stickler explained, "Sophie will be wearing the mircophone on her dress ribbon"

"Got it"

"I will combine it together afterward," he explain. Then he turned to Al.

"Now," he said, "at 01200 hours you go to the bathroom. Cory you make sure you are with her. That is absolutely essentail for two reasons. First of all because someone needs to be with her and secondly cause you have the hat"

"I have a question," Al said, "what if I don't need to go to the bathroom at that time"

"You don't actually have to go," Stickler explained, "this is just to spring the trap on Tenisha"

"Oh I get it," he said like it just hit him.

"Tenisha will see your absence as an opurtune moment to bully Sophie"

"Again I see"

* * *

At 12 o'clock lunchtime Sophie and Cory walked outside to the playground. Playing was first. Then lunch.

"GIVE ME YOUR LUNCH MONEY," Tenisha yelled at Sophie

"Um no?"

"I said give me your lunch money"

"And I said no"

"I'm warning you Sophie if you don't give me your lunch money I will be really mad"

"Like I care. I'm sick of you bullying me and-"

"And now your alone. So now I can do this"

Tenisha took a jump-rope and started whacking her in the back and in the stomach and in the head

"STOP IT," Sophie yelled

"Um... no?"

Then Tenisha pushed Sophie to the ground and started kicking her

"OWWWWW"

Tenisha laughed just as the principal came over

"Okay," she said, "Tenisha in the office. You're in a world of trouble young lady. Cory get Sophie to the nurse's office.

* * *

President Martenez was in a meeting when his phone rang

"Hello?"

"President Martenez this is Washington General. We have your daughter here. Aparentally she was beat up by one of her classmates. The injuries weren't life-threatening but she's going to need stiches and we're going to need to operate to reduce the swelling in her head or it can get serious"

President Martenez felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"I will be there in ten minutes," he said. He hung up and called his wife explaining the situation to her.

"OH GOD RICHARD did they say if she would be al-right"

"They'll tell us more when we get there"

"I'll meet you there. I'm two minutes away from there anyway"

He hung up.

"Meeting ajorned everyone," he said, "Family emergancy"

"Is everything alright," his friend Samantha 2nd to him asked

"No Sam everything's not alright. Sophie has been seriously hurt"

He told her what happened.

"Okay," she said, "I'm coming with you. I have a lot of questions I want to know the answer to"

"Let's go," he said.

* * *

At the hospital Sophie was sitting up in her hospital bed. Well not sitting but reclining when her parents came in

"Hi Pincess"

"Hey daddy. Hi mommy"

"Oh sweetheart how did this happen"

"Well daddy basically Tenisha set me up to look bad and then she did this to me"

"I have the proof sir," Cory said handing him the videotape.

"Thank you son," he said, "How did you get that"

Sophie filled him in on what had happened.

"Oh baby," Sophie's mom said, "you should have told us what was happening. You don't ever have to be anyone's emotional or physical whipping board"

"Would you have believed me if I told you what happened"

"Of course I would have," her dad said, "and I should have given you a chance to speak. Honey I am so sorry"

"It's okay daddy," she said, "am I gonna be okay"

He held her hand.

"You're going to be fine," he told her, "they need to operate and you need some stiches but you'll be asleep when it's happening"

"Will you guys be there"

"Of course we will. We'll be right there when you wake up"

"NO I WANT YOU THERE THE WHOLE TIME," Sophie protested.

* * *

Sophie's mom went to check if that was okay.

"Well ma'am," the doctor said, "that's not normally done but because of your position and your husband's position I suppose we can make an exception. You need to be scrubed and be wearing all the sterile geer"

"THANK YOU," she said greatfully.

She went back into Sophie's room.

"They said yes"

"AWESOME," she said, "thanks mom. Thanks dad"

* * *

Meanwhile in the principal's office Tenisha was getting laid into big-time.

"Young lady," the principal said, "what you did was dispicable and deplorable. You were cruel and you harmed either student so bad you put her in the hospital. I'm afraid your punishment is going to have to be the most severe one we have. 4 months suspention and a paddling."

"What! No I don't like that"

"I don't care what you like," the principal said, "I care that you injuried a student"

"She deserved it"

"Really? Why?"

"She wouldn't give me her lunch money"

* * *

Meanwhile at the hospital they were preping Sophie for surgery

"You have to shave my head," she cried, "I'm going to look soooooooooooooooooooo ugly"

"Sophie," Cory said, "listen to me now. You could be wearing rags and have a beard and you'd still look beautiful"

"Thank you Cory," she said giving him a hug.

"Besides princess we'll get a real hair wig for you till your hair grows back"

"Okay daddy"

"We'll do it here," she said, "it's safer for Jake"

"Of course you're right," I agreed

* * *

"Count 'em," the principal said

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10"

Tenisha grow more teary-eyed with each lick

"Now I'm going to have to call your parents to take you home. Since you'll be missing a lot of school you'll need to go to summer school"

"Summer school," Tenisha said, "oh this day's getting worse and worse"

"Too bad so sad poor you boo hoo"

* * *

Sophie was put under for the operation. Her parents held her hand as she went under.

The operation lasted an hour and 45 minutes. When she woke up she was in recovery

It took Sophie 7 weeks to heal. When she finally did she was able to get up and about as well as ever.

Tenisha on the other hand was grounded for her entire suspention and she had to write an apology letter to Sophie and Sophie's parents.


End file.
